shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Rogue
|jname = ローグ |rname = Rōgu |ename = |first = Fanon |affltion = |ocupation = Agent |jva=Satsuki Yukino |extra1 = |epithet = }} |bounty = |devil fruit= }} '|ローグ|Rōgu}}, notorious in the pirate world as the dreaded pirate killer , is a special-agent operating under the direct command of the and is currently partnered with Cad Bane. Like Bane, she has been given special authority to order any employee with the authority of the Gorosei themselves and can effectively ignore any order she gets from anyone other than them. As such she is a judge, jury and executioner unto himself, with the authority to bring to justice anyone she sees as a threat to the World Government and in any manner she sees fit. Very little is known about her as all her files have been sealed away by the Gorosei and the earliest records on her exist from ten years ago, when she began working for the Gorosei. Even Bane himself is in the dark regarding her past and has commented that it was almost as if her entire life had been systematically erased from existence. Appearance Rogue is a slender, young woman of average height with dark skin and golden eyes. She has long purple hair that she keeps tied in a ponytail. She possesses a very attractive and voluptuous figure, and is considered by her enemies and allies to be exceedingly beautiful and alluring. Her most commonly worn attire consists of a backless, black sleeveless undershirt, an orange over-shirt with two white straps on each shoulder, a large beige sash around her waist, and black stretch pants with a pair of lightweight brown colored shoes. She sometimes wears a beige neck warmer, which she often pulls up to cover her face in order to hide her identity. She also occasionally wears long beige wrist and leg warmers, each secured by bands. In combat she is often seen wearing a form fitting swimsuit like combat suit with leggings that reach up to her thighs and sleeves on her hands that reach up to her biceps. Along with this she also wears special sea-stone armor consisting of large gloves and boots. Gallery Personality .]] Despite being a World Government Agent, and one of the most infamous pirate hunters in the world, Rogue doesn't have any particular sense of animosity against pirates. Catching pirates is simply a job for her, a means to fatten her purses. As such, unlike many marines, she has no problem in temporarily teaming up with pirates if it helps with in catching her real target. This was shown to be the case when she teamed up with the famous New World pirate Solo D. Jack in order to try and kill one of the . But even in such situations, her allegiances are fickle and can easily change, as shown when her attempt to use Solo's aid to take down the unnamed Yonko failed, she quickly turned her attention to Solo and tried to catch him instead. In the end her only true allegiance is to herself, and herself alone. Relationships Powers and Abilities Speed and Reflexes Hand-to-hand Combat * : Haki :Further information: A combatant without the benefit of a Devil Fruit's power to call upon to aid her in battle, Rogue relies purely on her physical abilities and her mastery of Haki. Busoshoku Haki The type that she is most comfortable with and always seemed to posses the greatest natural aptitude for, she is considered to be almost peerless in her mastery of Buoshoku Haki. So much so that she has developed an entire fighting style revolving around her usage of Busoshoku Haki. * : Possibly the most potent attack in her arsenal, it involves her not only surrounding herself with Busoshoku Haki, but imbuing the very air around her with Busoshoku. As such she uses not only her own body, but the very air around her as a weapon. The very air lashes outwards from her, striking at anything and anyone in its path. As such this attack can be a two-edged sword as it does not distinguish between friend and foe, which seems to fit in rather well with Rogue's self-centered and somewhat selfish personality. Cad has commented on the completeness of his technique, stating that not only does it offer great offensive ability, but if offers tremendous defensive capabilities as well. Major Battles Trivia References Category:Female Category:World Government Agent Category:Antagonists Category:Rokushiki User Category:Martial Artist